Jankenpon
by Ume-Fuyu
Summary: Neji se acercó—Ni la inteligencia de Shikamaru, ni la fortaleza de Naruto, ni el potencial de nadie aquí podrá con Sasuke, serán de gran ayuda si, pero no podrán. Solamente eso que llevas ahí dentro la salvará ¿comprendes?— Kiba asintió levemente sonrojado— ¿Ya conoces el plan de rescate?. Sonó sus dedos y mostró una enorme sonrisa canina reluciente —Cada detalle.
1. Tijera

- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_***Me gustaría ser especial, tu eres tan jodidamente especial. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**S**i saca tijera... si. Si ella saca tijera se lo diré en esta misión._

_Bueno, al final de esta misión. En realidad, quiero decir... cuando ingresemos a la aldea y la acompañe hasta su mansión. Claro. Y si le toca piedra será en la próxima misión ... de eso ni dudarlo. Y si toca papel ..._

Los ojos se le entrecerraron forzosos en algún punto perdido de aquel árbol.

—¡¿Y si saca papel?!.

Sus codos yacían apoyados en sus rodillas, sus manos revolvían su cabello ya revuelto y los largos colmillos mordían impacientes su labio inferior como buscando una respuesta que ya hacia mas de seis años que no llegaba. Sin embargo, la esperaba ...

—Vamos hombre— bufó molesto para si. Un honorable shinobi de Konohagakure, del clan Inuzuka, experto rastreador para ser modesto, chūnin. ¿Está vacilando en decirle algo tan simple como "me..."?.

—Ella siempre elige piedra y tu lo sabes.

Volteó en la dirección donde provenía aquella inquisidora voz, luego de salir de aquel trance momentáneo en el que solía perderse la mayor parte del día, replicó —¿Que carajos dices, Shino?.

Su compañero y confidente solo se limitó a acomodar sus gafas —Otra vez estas pensando en voz alta.

Analizó la situación y exhaló para retomar su posición inicial ¿que mas daba? últimamente había sido casi tan evidente como Hinata con Naruto hace unos años antes y ese recuerdo le produjo un dolor insano en alguna parte que no conocía de su pecho. Mejor era cambiar de ejemplo: tan evidente como Naruto con Sakura, o mejor como Sai con Ino. Bah, eran todos mas de lo mismo —De todos modos no es ninguna novedad.

Shino tomó asiento a su lado, iniciando un sermón que nunca llegaba a concluirse, por doceava vez ¿doceava? hubiera sido una locura llevar un conteo exacto de las veces que habría intentado aliviar la carga que su compañero llevaba desde mucho antes que pudiera conocer lo que significaba la palabra "atracción", pero siquiera lo había convencido de que lo que le ocurría era serio y pesado y no podía seguir evadiendo su situación.—He oído aquel "plan de confesión" desde que salimos del bosque de la muerte, hace varios años.

— ¿Plan de confesión?— soltó una carcajada algo forzada, aunque no negaba que las palabras que a veces empleaban Shino lo tentaban de sobre manera. Luego volvió a portar esa seriedad sepulcral de perro sin cola y lo observó de reojo —¿Que es lo que dices, viejo? yo solo iba a decirle que...

—Kiba-kun, Shino-kun— Aquella lejana voz que llegaba acompañada de aquel irresistible olor a vainilla, alertaban una sola cosa:¡cierra el hocico Kiba! —Disculpen la demora es que Neji nii-san ...

—Da igual— la interrumpió en seco. No, definitivamente no quería escuchar nada de "Neji nii-san" y no, claro que no eran celos los que el tenia: solamente veía al Hyuga un escalón más arriba de su ubicación en el orden jerárquico en la pirámide de preferencias de seres queridos de Hinata y eso... y eso... bueno, si, eran celos. Celos voraces, que lo consumían por dentro... así que, seria una buena idea hacer el piedra, papel o tijera. Era hora de cambiar su errática suerte —, decidamos quien encabeza la pira... la misión esta vez.

Los tres se posicionaron en un circulo y como si de definir el destino de la nación se tratara, agitaron sus puños. Con total profesionalismo repitieron a unisono— ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?.

Kiba tragó en seco.

Luego se dio ánimos para observar la mano de Shino: papel. Su mano seguía cerrada en forma de puño, clásico, había perdido. Pero eso no era lo que importaba.

Todo lo que importaba en ese momento, donde el tiempo pareció haberse congelado, era observar la mano derecha de Hinata formando una clara, irrefutable y filosa tijera.

* * *

_**N/A: Nada, la idea de todo esto es hacer una serie de "shotcitos" en el cual Kiba va asumiendo e intentando "despojarse" por así llamarlo, de un mal que le pesa hace varios años.**_

_**Y si, esta enamorado de Hinata.**_

_**Y no, no hay Sasukis en mi mente por ahora. Ya llegaran.**_

_**Saludos**_


	2. Complicado

- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_*** Es la sensación de haber compartido contigo media vida que me obliga, cuando te hablo, a tener mi garganta contenida.**_

_**A**_ pesar de completar la misión sin que Hinata se lleve un solo rasguño y de ver, en ese preciso momento, sus delicadas y blancas piernas chapotear en el agua destilando alegría luego de arremangarse el pantalón y quitarse las sandalias, no tenia ánimos para sonreír como eventualmente lo hacia.

Por que sin detenerse en la reluciente tijera que Hinata había elegido, no pudo siquiera intentar abrirse camino a través de aquel agreste territorio que era su amistad. Con ambas manos en la nuca, una pose altanera y apreciando de reojo la escena, suspiró irritado.

Todo aquello era tan complicado.

—Creo que esas tijeras te acaban de cortar los testículos— Allí estaba Aburame otra vez, librandolo de su resentida conciencia. Un segundo ¿acaba de decir la palabra "testículos"?.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia su compañero sin mover más que sus pupilas —¿Acabas de decir la palabra testículos?.

Shino se paró observando el cielo —Era necesario hacer referencia a tus órganos genitales por que aun no ha..

Rodó los ojos —Lo sé, lo sé. No sigas— Retomó su viejo pasatiempo de observar a la Hyuga y la vio chapotear tan fuerte que un par de gotas dieron de lleno en su rostro obligandola a cerrar los ojos y soltar una dulce carcajada. Allí iba su primera sonrisa real del día y nadie excepto ella podría ser autor de tal. La inocencia de Hinata lo dejaba demente —Estoy esperando la situación perfecta— sonrió abiertamente.

— Entonces supones que en estos seis años que compartimos, en más de ciento catorce misiones que llevamos a cabo y de salvar a Hinata cuando se encuentra en apuros ciento quince veces más, no les has podido decir que la amas.

De un salto llego a la posición de su compañero para cubrirle la boca de una forma no tan suave. Que Hinata no se este enterando por el mismo es un hecho pero ¿por que enterarse por voz de otro? ¡ni pensarlo!— ¡Baja la voz! ¿q-que quieres? ¿que lo oiga de tu boca?— regañó entre dientes.

Un corto pero grave grito detuvo repentinamente el forcejeo de ambos. Ellos voltearon en dirección a este para descubrir a la Hyuga desplomada en el arroyo, empapada. Shino, con solo un movimiento de cabeza indico: "Ahí tienes tu oportunidad".

Sin dudarlo y con su instinto protector como locomoción, en un par de segundos ya estaba tomando a su amiga por debajo de los brazos y depositandola en la orilla —Oye Hinata ¿te encuentras bien?— ella asintió mientras el estudiaba con suma preocupación el cuerpo húmedo de la chica. Se chocó con su pie izquierdo sumergido en el cristalino agua y un aura sanguinolenta que lo envolvía — Carajo, creo que necesitas vendarte.

Ahí estaba entonces, cumpliendo con la tortura que llevaba el trabajo de ser "el mejor amigo". Titulo que de por si le enfermaba. Luego de empapar el algodón con ungüento procedió a desinfectar el pequeño pero profundo corte. El primer contacto ocasionó en Hinata una ardor insoportable el cual causó un gemido ahogado por parte de ella. Kiba Inuzuka sintió un calor abrazador recorrer lo largo y ancho de su espina dorsal para tomar posición en sus mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas. Era mejor no indagar en los pensamientos de este. Solo kami sabe que lo alentó a levantar la mirada: y la vió mojada, indefensa, con sus largas y torneadas piernas visibles extendidas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evadir otro grito, a merced de sus enormes y brutales manos.

Sintió como la tierra bajo sus pies temblaba y su cuerpo también —Kiba-kun ¿hay algo mal?.

La presión de Shino, como una gran roca, se ubicaba en su espalda y rezó mentalmente para que Hinata terminara de morderse el labio de esa forma por que era realmente un suplicio. Y debería irse enterando, cual era el efecto devastador que tenia sobre el aquel simple gesto. Pero las palabras, simplemente, no se dignaban a abandonar su cerebro —Tu... digo yo ...¡no! digo tu y yo.

La Hyuga pestañeó varias veces seguidas intentando descifrar los monosílabos que su amigo murmuraba — N-no, no comprendo Kiba-kun.

Bufó molesto, ¡pero si el jamás tartamudeaba!—Lo que quiero decir es que yo ... cuando tu haces ... — Ella, al no entender, repitió el gesto perturbador con mayor intensidad trastornando a Kiba por completo, dejando su mente en blanco —¡Que cuando haces estupideces para herirte sin necesidad, me desquicio!.

Y ese desaforado grito fue lo último que se oyó hasta llegar a Konoha.

* * *

_**N/A: **__**No sé que serian mis fics sin Shino. Supongo que hice que Hinata se viera como una torpe.**_

**_Estúpida_****_ y sensual Hyuga, ya Kiba verá la fortaleza que ella tiene._**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	3. Tormenta

**_* It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**B**_ajo el frío diluvio que no parecía incomodarlo y el feroz viento que amenazaba con arrancar de cuajo el techo de una que otra choza, exhaló molesto. Por que si aquella mañana un huracán arrasaba Konoha no le importaba en lo más mínimo, todo era menos irritante y traumático que arribar a la temible mansión Hyuga y aun mas lo era pedirle disculpas a Hinata. ¿Que carajos se supone que le diría?.

"_Discúlpame Hinata, cuando muerdes inocentemente tu labio inferior, pones palabras en mi boca que mi cerebro no piensa_".

Una sonrisa perversa inundó su rostro —Eso no esta tan mal.

_"Repentinamente ella me mira y dice -¿entonces que pensabas Kiba-Kun?- y pestañea reiteradas veces mientras un leve sonrojo se hace presente en tu pálida y suave... muy suave de seguro, piel. A lo que yo respondo -Pienso que te hieres apropósito por que disfrutas cuando curo tus heridas- y ella me responde sin dudarlo ni un momento y ... sin tartamudear por que se encuentra mas que segura -Es verdad Kiba-Kun, te he amado todos estos años en secreto y lo disfrazaba fingiendo admiración por Naruto, que en realidad en un imbécil desesperante. El será el héroe de Konoha, pero tu eres mi verdadero héroe- entonces se lanza, entregada, a mis brazos. En ese preciso momento la giro ciento-ochenta grados y la aprisiono contra la pared, ante la mirada lúgubre de Neji, quien no puede hacer nada por que unos minutos antes me encargué de apalearlo y amarrarlo, fue pan comido. Ahora lo tenemos de espectador y Hinata siquiera se detuvo a socorrerlo, por que esta claro que esta perdida en mis brazos. Entonces, continuo acercando peligrosamente mi rostro al suyo y_"

—Y una mierda— Al aproximarse a su objetivo, volvió a la realidad y entrecerró los ojos para divisar con mas exactitud el despliegue de hombres con ojos blancos que había en el ingreso a la mansión, se detuvo repentinamente —. Bien, los Hyugas deciden amotinarse en la entrada justamente el día en el que tengo que disculparme con su princesa.

Tragó en seco, se maldijo una vez más por no mantener su bocota cerrada el día anterior y restauró la marcha, atravesar aquel mural de miradas inquisidoras no iba a ser fácil, siquiera siendo el miembro del mismo equipo que ella.

"_Tranquilo, has venido aquí miles de veces_" —Me tendrán que nombrar Hokage después de esto.

Una oleada de olores familiares volvió a detener su marcha y un gesto de total confusión invadió su rostro. —Kunerai, Kakashi— siguió inhalando—, Shikamaru ... Shino, Ino —se aproximo con cautela y pudo divisar entre la multitud a su nemesis —¡¿Naruto?!,¿que carajo?— corrió a toda marcha acompañado de su fiel mascota, hasta chocarse de frente con la alborotada multitud.

—¡¿Que ocurre?— No hubo respuesta, todos discutían entre sí. De todos modos no intentaba entender lo que se murmuraba por que acababa de caer en la cuenta de que no podía detectar el aroma de Hinata por ningún sitio.

—¿Donde está Hinata?—Seguía sin obtener respuesta. Parecía invisible a los ojos de aquellas personas.

—¡Hinata!— llamó y volteó a ver a su mascota que con un gesto entristecido y un llanto bajito, se había percatado de lo sucedido —¿Akamaru, donde esta Hinata?— el animal solo agachó la cabeza.

Mordió su labio con su colmillo y traspasó el amontonamiento como un fantasma, "_esto es pesado_" —¡Hinataaaaaaaaaa!— gritó desaforado hasta que sintió una mano caer sobre su hombro y el aroma de su compañera arribo a sus fosas nasales.

Suspiró aliviado, "_gracias a Kami_" —Hinata, ahí estás. No se por qué pero pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido—cuando miró por sobre su hombro se encontró con Shino y la chaqueta de la Hyuga en su mano izquierda.

—Hinata fue secuestrada por el Akatsuki.

Un rayo estrepitoso azotó Konoha.

* * *

**N/A:** No me van a creer, pero juro que me había olvidado de Akamaru

Pero no de ustedes, gracias por leer y comentar:

*** Ivy CPoison ****chapter 1 . Feb 28:** Creo que de seguro lo que no entendiste en mi nota de autor fue lo de "Sasukis" ¿no?, me refería a que antiguamente era una Sasuhinista nata y como me atacó el "Kibahina" abandoné mis otros Fics ... por eso explico allí que estoy algo bloqueada con ese tema. Y con respeto a los shots, si se relacionan: Es una pequeña historia hecha en Shots, por que odio los capítulos largos jaja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero no decepcionarte!

*** karylandero3 ****chapter 2 . Mar 1:** Hola Kari! mi fiel lectora, que bueno verte por estos lados. Espero que te guste el fic ... besos linda!


	4. Impotente

_***If the sky comes falling down**_

_**for you.**_

_**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**_

_**for you.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**E**r_a irónico detenerse en el detalle de que a pesar de que había más de veinte personas, un silencio funerario gobernaba la pequeña habitación de Hinata Hyuga, que era interrumpido reiteradas veces por los firmes pasos de Kiba Inuzuka, quien había estado la mayor parte del día percibiendo y analizando los olores de cada milímetro de la mansión y periferia. Un gesto de preocupación inundó a Sakura quien atinó a proponer un leve descanso a lo que el respondió con un agudo gruñido.

Se recostó sobre el húmedo tronco de aquel enorme árbol, sin dejar de divisar, desde el parque externo de la casa hacia la ventana, al chico perro quien seguía con su trabajo. Simplemente no podía dejar de observar su gesto de extrema seriedad, sumándole el hecho de que Hinata había sido secuestrada y que no entendía que ... —¿Que carajos esta pasando?.

—Me gustaría tener una respuesta a todo este embrollo, Naruto.

A Shino se lo notaba tan tranquilo y a Kiba tan preocupado, era inverosímil creen que los dos pertenecían al mismo equipo y que su compañera había sido tomada de rehén por la organización de ninjas renegados rango S más temida de la historia . Ambos estaban ofuscando su mente. —Jamás había visto a ese baka así.

El Aburame volteó a observar el punto de la conversación y acomodó sus gafas —Esa es su naturaleza. Es un fiel colega, además tratándose de Hinata ...

Naruto no entendía si Hinata realmente no leía las palabras entre lineas de Kiba o solo se hacia la torpe. Hasta el mismo se había percatado de los sentimientos el chico y eso que el, para esos asuntos, era un completo desastre. Sin embargo, desvió la visión y se enfocó en Sakura o la espalda de ella que era apenas todo lo que lograba distinguir tras los húmedos vidrios de aquella empañada ventana y un terrible pensamiento, junto con un escalofrío recorrió su anatomía —En su lugar, yo estaría desquiciado.

—¿No es por eso mismo que te acaban de echar de la mansión?

El futuro Hokage tomó una posición firme y cerró ambos puños —Si me escucharían ya estaríamos pateando traseros con nubes rojas y Hina estaría a salvo— se acercó en forma amenazadora hacia el usuario de insectos portando una mirada inquisidora —¿Y por que estas tan tranquilo, Shino?, ¿eh?.

—Debo controlar mi estado psíquico, no quiero que derive en un problema somático y ser inestable e inoperante en la misión de rescate. Mis insectos son esenciales en el rastreo.

Naruto, pasmado, lo observó frunciendo su ceño e intentando procesar las difíciles palabras que habían atravesado su cerebro pero un estrepitoso sonido que provocó una de las ventanas abrirse lo interrumpió y lo obligó observar en lo alto del segundo piso a Kiba saltar desde la ventana de la Hyuga y descender ante ambos colocando su mano derecha en el verde pasto para luego ponerse de pie, en ningún momento les dirigió la mirada solo mantenía clavados en el horizonte sus ojos quienes poseían un tinte oscuro que nunca antes habían tenido. También, el Uzumaki, puso notar como de las fosas nasales le brotaba sangre en cantidad, producto del sobrehumano esfuerzo por descubrir algún aroma sospechoso durante tantas horas seguidas.

—¿Que tienes Kiba?— la voz de Kakashi se hizo presente detrás de ellos, junto con el resto de los equipos y los Hyuga quienes al igual que el Inuzuka, acababan de evacuar la habitación.

Pudo degustar el metálico sabor de su propia sangre y sentirla resbalar por tu garganta. Su área olfatoria estaba colapsando, secó precipitadamente con el puño de su chaqueta la hemorragia. Prescindía de sus cualidades, no podía fallar, no ahora que había descubierto alto tan importante. Aquel malnacido había... —Sasuke Uchiha.

Un "¡¿Que?!" resonó a coro. Mientras Sakura observaba incrédula y shockeada a un desestabilizado Naruto —Eso es imposible, la letra del mensaje que había sobre la cama de Hinata ... no, claro que no. No era el.

Kiba pareció no oírlo. Se encontraba envuelto en un profundo trance: muchas preguntas le llovían a su nublada mente. ¿Sasuke Uchiha?.

Con una incrédula sonrisa, Naruto, se acercó al chico perro —No era su letra Kiba, el no se llevaría a Hinata, además para que...

—Es su olor, Naruto— interrumpió cerrando sus ojos y apretando cruelmente sus labios.

El rubio depositó una mano en su hombro —¿Tu crees que el dejaría una correspondencia? el teme no acostum...

—¡Era su olor, maldita sea!— gritó mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos del cuello y lo aprisionaba contra el mismo árbol donde había estado reposando momentos antes —¡Si quieres colaborar cállate y colabora en vez de defender a ese estúpido ninja renegado! si vas a intentar impedir que patee el trasero de aquel enfermo te estás equivocando de misión y estas a tiempo de irte ... después de todo Hinata nunca te importó..

— ¿Que estas diciendo?. ¿Crees que por que no ando como cachorro mojado detrás de Hinata todo el tiempo como tu, ella no me importa?.

Las manos de Kiba comenzaron a ejercer una presión demoledora, mientras el chacra de Naruto iba en aumento — Retira lo dicho, perdedor.

— Suelta a Naruto, Kiba. Demás esta agregar que no solucionas nada de esa forma— ordenó Kakashi y el chico suspiró abrumado y lo soltó, se alejó unos pasos dándole la espalda a todos. Kakashi tenia razón, no era momento descargar su frustración con Naruto ... en fin... el no era un culpable consciente del sufrimiento de Hinata, así como Hinata de el sufrimiento suyo.

_Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata. Mierda, todo esto es __ridículo_ —¿Por que ella, Kakashi-sensei?— apretó sus puños y tragó secamente varias veces hasta que una idea ilumino su oscuro cielo. Es que la respuesta había estado frente a sus narices todo este tiempo.

_Torpe._

Volteó bruscamente en dirección al publico y pronunció mirando hacia el suelo, enfurecido —¿Que retorcido plan tiene en mente ahora Sasuke con el Byakugan de Hinata?

—Pienso en un fuerte y nuevo Dōjutsu— todos lo observaron sin comprender —,uno de los objetivos de Sasuke era... ya sabes... restablecer su clan.

Un silencio abismal se abrió paso.

_No ... no ... claro que no ... ni pensarlo ... no... _Pudo sentir como su cuerpo de agitaba en una incontrolable convulsión poniéndolo inconscientemente en la posición de un animal cuadrúpedo, como sus colmillos crecían repentinamente y sus uñas daban lugar a enorme garras.

Se vio envuelto en una espesa nube azulada de chacra. —¡Eso jamás! — soltó en un grito desgarrador antes de que entre todos sus compañeros pudieran frenarlo y dejarlo totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

**N/A: **_Okey, ¿quien más iba a ser mi sexy villano-secuestrador? Sasukiiiiii. El "shot" se me fue de las manos, no sé, inspiraciones de media noche y nada..._

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**_Marcia Andrea __chapter 1:_ **_Hola! no me sorprende que no hayas leído nunca KibaHina, es una lastima que haya tan poco de esta pareja y aunque muchos no estén de acuerdo siempre los vi como una pareja canon ... (de parte de Kiba, al menos) o eso mostró reiteradas veces el relleno. Já, no me quiero ir por las ramas. Que bueno que te haya gustado Kiba, aunque creo que se me fue de las manos y me quedó algo "enfermo por Hinata". Nada más, gracias por tu lindo comentario y espero volverte a leer por acá. Saludos!_


	5. Desesperación

**_*Con un camino recto a la desesperación, desenlacé en un cuento de terror._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_L_**a determinación, audacia, osadía, el valor que gobernaban su ser el día anterior... se habían dispersado en el dolor que emergía de la preocupación que le carcomía el interior con solo pensar que en ese momento Hinata estaba seguramente mañatada y podía estar siendo ultrajada, golpeada y ... otras cosas que no quería llegar a aludir. Su cuerpo sufrió una silenciosa convulsión y su corazón se inundó de odio. Apretó los labios y cerro los ojos; recordó una escena de su pasado, la cual la consideraba y atesoraba como uno de los momentos claves en su vida. Sonrió melancólicamente para si y de esa forma, apaciguó ese nuevo sentimiento de violencia y necesidad de sangre que hacia momentos atrás había experimentado. El no era así, el era un alma noble.

Pero la situación lo superaba y sentía que se quedaba sin fuerzas.

—No deberías estar detrás de todo el mundo, solo— al levantar la cabeza se topó con un par de ojos perlados símiles a los de su compañera ... con la abismal diferencia de que los de ella destilaban inocencia pura y los de Neji, a pesar de verse pacíficos poseían un tinte de arrogancia.

Y no los soportaba, por eso volvió su mirada al suelo —Ordenes, son ordenes—soltó sin mucha importancia, si era realmente la primera vez que el Genio Hyuga entablaba una conversación con el independientemente de que se tratase de una misión. No importaba. Su cabeza estaba lejos de aquel bosque que estaba siendo atravesado por todos los equipos de Konoha.

—Lo sé. Pero las ordenes no dictan que te mantengas solitario. Cuando uno esta en soledad su cabeza puede formular situaciones aterradoras.

Kiba alzó una ceja acusadora hacia el verde pasto que se encontraba bajo sus pies. _Ahora Neji Hyuga me esta dando una discurso de auto-ayuda. Las cosas no se pueden volver mas retorcidas. _Exhaló molesto —Entiendo, "Neji-Niisan".

Neji mostró una leve sonrisa —No me caes para nada bien Inuzuka.

El Inuzuka se frenó repentinamente, cruzando los brazos. Eso ya era más de lo que pedía para una mañana —¿No te caigo bien? perfecto. Tu tampoco me caes para nada bien Hyuga. Sobre todo después del día en el que casi matas a Hinata. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? tosía sangre y se descompensaba a cada momento. La tuve que seguir a sol y a sombra durante una semana.

Neji sonrió aun más—Luego colaboraste con el rescate, cuando fue ...

—Si fui contigo fue por ella—interrumpió desconcertado el chico perro—y por que no confiaba en tu...—una duda existencial lo hizo vacilar unos segundos—... ¿que carajo te hizo cambiar de idea tan repentinamente?.

El chico de ojos claros negó sonriente y observó al cielo —Naruto.

_Claro, no puede faltar en esta conversación el "héroe"_— Já, Naruto— Daba igual. Ese era el final de la disputa, retomó su camino dejando atrás al Genio —siempre es Naruto...

— Díselo.

Kiba volvió a frenarse. Un calor estival subió por su espalda hasta su frente.

—Díselo a Hinata-sama, ella te aceptará.

Lo observó por sobre la espalda —¿De que hablas?—_¿Tan obvio era para que hasta Neji se haya percatado? pero si el intentaba disimularlo muy bien._

—No me caes bien, ni yo a ti— El primo de su compañera emprendió la marcha en dirección a el—. Pero compartimos un increíble sentimiento protector hacia Hinata-Sama y eso indudablemente me hace verte como un gran colega.

Kiba pestañeó un par de veces incrédulo mientras Neji arribaba a su lado —Ni la inteligencia de Shikamaru, ni la fortaleza de Naruto, ni el potencial de nadie aquí podrá con Sasuke, serán de gran ayuda si, pero no podrán. Solamente eso que llevas ahí adentro la salvará ¿comprendes?— Kiba asintió levemente sonrojado — ¿Ya conoces el plan de rescate?

Luego, sonó sus dedos y mostró una enorme sonrisa reluciente —Cada detalle.

Sai junto con Shino aterrizaron sobre un gran ave dibujada e hicieron detener a todo el grupo ante ellos, Neji y Kiba apresuraron sus pasos hasta llegar a su encuentro. Shino acomodó sus gafas —Descubrimos el escondite.

* * *

**N/A: **_Creo que se comprende que Kiba cree que disimula muy bien lo que le pasa y que solamente Shino lo sabe. Pero después de tanto tiempo, todos se dieron cuenta ..._

_Ah y otra vez me olvide de Akamaru. U.u_

_Gracias por leer! y perdón por no contestar los rew, estoy apuradisima! pero les estoy muy agradecida por tomarse el tiempo de comentar!_


	6. Trampa

**_*I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**S**_erenidad ante la desgracia. Ese era el mantra que habia heredado de su clan y ese exacto momento, como nunca antes, le habia parecido de suma utilidad. Por que si tal vez no había mal que por bien no venga como dice el refrán, tantos años de duro entrenamiento y de tortuosa auto-superación tal vez la habían preparado para aquella horrorosa situación. Si era verdad que desfallecía del temor y sobre todo, del temor a morir ¿quien no lo haría?. Pero no lo demostraría jamás. Inhalaba y exhalaba intentando apaciguarse, privada de su vista sabia quien era su captor, ya que lo había divisado horas atrás antes que la sumerja en un extraño genjutsu y se la llevara, quien sabe a donde y por qué. Sus manos se sentían adormecidas debido a la falta de irrigación sanguínea que ocasionaba la cuerda que estratégicamente le amarraba ambas extremidades por sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que se encontraba sentada en una silla.

Repentinamente sintió que de un leve tirón le quitaban la venda. En un principio temió saber que le esperaba del otro lado de sus parpados. Pero como una Hyuga hecha y derecha los abrió, sin activar su linea sucesoria por que si había que rebelarse para evitar su desgracia, esperaría la oportunidad indicada. La visión borrosa a causa de tantas horas a oscuras se dispersó luego de un par de parpadeos que dieron lugar a una oscuridad insoportablemente peor: dos orbes negras encerraban en ellas total desolación, penumbras perversas que la observaban sin mucha importancia.

Sasuke Uchiha. Si bien había pasado mucho tiempo allí cautiva viviendo el temor a lo desconocido, no se había detenido en el millón de preguntas que le llovieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. ¿Por que ella?, ¿tomaría su Byakugan?, ¿le arrancaría los ojos?, ¿la asesinaría?, ¿por que se había vuelto tan sombrío? y con esa simple primera/nueva impresión. Dedujo que ni siquiera Naruto-kun podría reivindicarlo, ni siquiera el, heroe de Konoha. Realmente aquel tipo estaba envuelto en un aura de malicia irremediable.

Pero simplemente todas aquellas dudas se negaron a trascender de su confundido cerebro. Asi que solo comenzo a temblar y a boquear.

El solo se limito a tomar bruscamente su barbilla y acercarla peligrosamente a su rostro, al tiempo que lo examinaba con un deje de desinterés en su mirada. Y aquel repentino acto, lejos de provocar su eventual pudor le causo fobia.

—¿Eres Hyuga Hinata u otra Hyuga del Souke?— Ella solo separó a un mas sus labios. Que no la recuerde no era una novedad, si siquiera recordaba haber cruzado palabra con el alguna vez pero ¿un secuestro de un Hyuga de la rama principal al boleo? estaba jodida, le arrancarían los ojos.

Un deje de pánico la inundó tan bravamente que le hizo olvidar por completo de su mantra inicial. —One ... Onegai... Uchiha-san no... usted no me ...

Sasuke alzó una ceja y soltó su rostro con desprecio, para dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia la puerta de aquella húmeda y pequeña habitación. —Si. Definitivamente eres la torpe Hyuga de la academia.

Ni siquiera se detuvo en el humillante recuerdo del Uchiha y en el hecho de que partía para dejarla sola y sin ningún tipo de información de absolutamente nada. Temía por su vida y por su linea sucesoria, por el futuro de su clan y de Konoha, de sus amigos y por sobre todo ... de Naruto. —U...Uchiha-san—la débil y temblorosa suplica ocasionó que Sasuke frenará en su lugar —¡No me quite los ojos, onegai!.

Trasladó su mirada hacia ella y largó una leve y macabra carcajada que terminó de afirmar la duda en Hinata y horrorizarla por completo. Se dirigió ante una más que pálida Hyuga —¿En verdad crees que necesito tus ojos teniendo algo así?— acto seguido acercó de nueva cuenta su rostro a centímetros de los ojos enormemente abiertos de ella para mostrarle como los suyos de inundaban de sangre y sus pupilas se deformaban para conformar las aspas del temido Magenkyou Sharingan.

Hinata sintió desmayarse.

Al recuperar la conciencia y antes de abrir los ojos pudo oír un leve murmuro producto de una conversación. Pudo divisar a su secuestrador y tomo en cuenta el detalle de que llevaba la capa del Akatsuki, algo que no había notado antes. "Akatsuki" todo esto iba de mal en peor. El tipo con el que hablaba era realmente monstruoso, tenia aspecto de planta y al parecer, también formaba parte de la asociación. Sasuke la observó de reojo y ella, instintivamente cerró los ojos. Oyó pasos aproximarse en su dirección y presionó más sus parpados fingiendo seguir sumida en la inconsciencia.

—No soy estúpido—aclaró mientras la desataba y la obligaba a ponerse de pie —Camina. Ellos han llegado— _"Ellos"_ Hinata ubicada detrás del supuesto último Uchiha, tragó en seco y saboreó el momento de su muerte.

Pero no moriría sin al menos haberlo intentado. Así que activó su ojo blanco y en un giro certero golpeó con sus manos maniatadas en un punto exacto de la espalda del desertor. Quedando de espaldas y con la respiración agitada por su accionar, lo oyó quejarse y volteó mientras hábilmente pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus pies hasta poder tener sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Estaba a la defensiva y un deje de orgullo le inundó el rostro al notar que había infligido daño sobre su fuerte opositor. El gesto de dolor de Sasuke comenzó a cambiar de forma y una cínica sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones.

Sintió su estomago retorcerse.

—¿En verdad creíste que un ser tan insignificante como tu seria rival para alguien como yo?. ¿Como es que todavia no tienes la frente sellada?. Vamos incompetente, no perdamos el tiempo. El idiota de Naruto esta aquí en algún lugar escondido y...

—!¿Naruto-kun que?¡—cuestionó desestabilizada mientras era tironeada por un estrecho y oscuro pasillo.

Alzó una ceja y torció la boca ante el obvio arrebato de la chica — ¿Que no es obvio?. Necesitamos pescar el Bijuu y tu eres la carnada. ¿Que creías? ¿que tus débiles ojos nos servirían para algo? hasta me causas una sensación parecida a la gracia.

Una oleada de odio la invadió y protestó entre dientes —¿Que clase de ser humano mataría a su mejor amigo para hacerse más poderoso?.

El desertor sonrió de lado y murmuró para si —Un Uchiha.

Luego de cruzar el bosque nocturno de quien sabe donde. Ingresaron a una maloliente caverna, plagada de estalactitas. La amarró habilidosamente a una estalagmita, son sus brazos atrás y tomo asiento en una roca cercana.

—¿Y ahora que?—cuestionó una enardecida Hinata.

—Esperamos—soltó el vengador mientras la Heredera lo observaba con un gesto de confusión extrema. —¿Es un chiste? ¿realmente hay que explicártelo todo? esperamos a que tus amigos de Konoha aparezcan. Sabemos que están escondidos por aquí en algún lugar, como ratas.

No sabia quienes eran los que habían ido a por ella pero tenia la certeza que Naruto estaría allí y temió por el, y por ella y por todos. ¿Acaso alguien en la historia de la humanidad se habría sentido tan impotente y culpable como ella en aquella cueva? ¿por que todo le tenia que pasar a ella? —¿Por que a mi?— pensó en voz alta y con la cabeza gacha, envuelta en una sombra de frustración.

—Eres una de los amigos del idiota, eres mujer y eso te hace vulnerable ante los ojos machistas de todos, el dobe no tardaría en ir a rescatarte conociendo los complejos de Héroe que carga. Además Ino Yamanaka es un fastidioso dolor de cabeza y Haruno ... ni pensarlo, colmaría mi paciencia y tendría que matarla antes de haber iniciado la cacería.

—Era tu amiga, parte de tu equipo—reflexionó— Maldito loco.

Sasuke carcajeó ante la valentía de la su boba compañera de la academia ¿quien lo diría?. La observó fijamente por su osadía hasta lanzarle un gesto totalmente perverso —Si vuelves a tomarte el atrevimiento de insultarme yo te— se vio interrumpido por la aparición del tipo con aspecto de planta quien murmuró unas palabras a su oído al tiempo que Sasuke sonreía de lado sin dejar de observarla fijamente. Esto obligó a la heredera a retomar su temblequeo y desviar la mirada al tiempo que el tipo desaparecía hundiéndose en el suelo. Cuando alzó sus desconfiados ojos, se chocó de lleno con el rostro del vengador quien le murmuró —Parece que todos los equipos de Konoha estar aquí y que tu novio, esta rozando la desesperación desde que descubrió tu desaparición. Y viene dispuesto a todo.

—El ... el no es mi novio... Naruto solamente es un amigo—aclaró sonrojada y con un tono de decepción en sus palabras.

—Me refería al Inuzuka. El chico perro, ese que no te dejaba respirar sola ni por un segundo si mal no lo recuerdo, ambos del equipo Kunerai—explicó con un gesto total de desinterés.

Hinata levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos como dos platos, aunque debió suponer que el iría a por ella. Pero... ¿desesperado? el era un tipo despreocupado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba por primera vez cuando se trataba de ella era extremadamente sobre protector, casi más que Neji. —Kiba-kun ...

—¿Y adivina que?. Es nuestro espectador—se acercó aun más a su victima hasta poder susurrarle al oído —Nos esta observando en algún lugar de esta enorme caverna junto al otro idiota. ¿Que tal si los hacemos aparecer?—cuestionó mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de la Hyuga quien sorprendida por el inesperado acto comenzó a boquear.

—¡Idiota!— gritó estrepitosamente a tiempo que desenfundaba su reluciente katana y la apoyaba en el cuello de la chica—Si no sales, la rebano.—amenazó despreocupado mientras inspeccionaba de reojo todos los ángulos del lugar sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Suspiró irritado—Esta bien, si la princesa no vale ni mierda para ti, a mi me da igual— Un sollozo escapó de la muchacha mientras el brillo del metal se reflejaba en sus temerosas y dilatadas pupilas.

—Contaré hasta tres— y sin bajar el arma tomo asiento junto a la chica —Uno.

No se odia absolutamente nada.

— Dos.

Pero se podía oler cierta tensión en el aire

—Dos y medio, imbécil.

No había resultados. Se puso de pie, alzó la katana en lo alto para darle envión y al compás de un —¡Tres!— se lanzó contra Hinata, quien apretó los ojos y los dientes esperando el corto pero profundo dolor que conllevaba su próxima decapitación.

Nada ocurrió.

Abrió un solo ojo y se lo reencontró a centímetros de ella tanto como la espada.—Esta bien, el gana esta vez—soltó torciendo la boca—Te hubiera cortado el cuello si era necesario, pero te necesito viva—enfundó su Katana— Por ahora—Y ante los atónitos ojos de la Hyuga comenzó a bajar el cierre de su ropa combativa.

— Así que si así son las cosas. Hagamos salir a Inuzuka entonces—avisó mientras rodaba los ojos y desajustaba la parte baja de su vestimenta. El aliento del demonio chocó de lleno con la frente de la temblorosa ojiperla al tiempo que le desataba sus manos y las llevaba hacia su torso desnudo —Tócame—ordenó con una audible voz.

—¡¿Que-que?!—la mente de ese tipo estaba enajenada. Segundos antes hubiera acabado con ella y ahora ¿quería que?.

—Eso es—le susurró mientras abandonaba sus manos para bajar el cierre de la chaqueta lila. La afectaba, inundada de pudor intento quitar su tacto— Si quitas las manos te las corto.

A medida que su chaqueta caía su humillación iba en aumento. No era tan torpe como para no reconocer el desquiciado plan que había abordado la mente del Uchiha —Onegai ...cualquier cosa menos esto ...

Tomó ambos brazos de su victima y los alzó en lo alto, bruscamente obligando que parte del vientre de la chica quede al descubierto. Los lagrimales de los perlados ojos empezaron a vomitar agua salada la cual se acumulaba en sus pestañas, que fueron derramadas cuando los los ojos se le abrieron espeluznantes al sentir sus labios ser devorados de una forma brutal y dolorosa por aquel bandido. El descaró y violencia con el que la lengua de aquel invadía su boca le produjo nauseas, pero la bilis subió por su garganta cuando sintió como los dientes de aquel enfermo se enterraban en su cuello y como su mano izquierda se deslizaba por debajo de su remera hasta llegar hasta sus ...

Estaba siendo abusada frente a los ojos de sus amigos, ante los ojos de Naruto, quien no la socorría.

Hubiera preferido morir degollada minutos antes.

—¡Onegai ya no hagas mas esto!—suplicó en un grito desesperado. Sin obtener respuesta, sintio como era despojada de su camisa dejándola expuesta con su ropa interior visible ante aquellos infames ojos. Nadie, jamas la había visto así.

Sasuke observó sus semi desnudez, se detuvo en su voluptuosidad y lanzó un grito al aire —Pero que vulgar eres, Hyuga— con la idea de provocar a la audiencia. Luego le murmuró—Ahora entiendo por que el tipo te seguía a sol y a sombra.

Aquello la enfermó. Kiba-kun la quería como su hermana. El no sabia nada, hablaba para lastimarla. Continuó con su desesperada suplica al sentir nuevamente la cercanía del torso desnudo de su oponente. Todo se fue al caño cuando sintió como sus pantalones eran arrancados y se desvanecían en mil pedazos. Sintió la pesada vista del tipo mientras que de sus ojos brotaban cascadas de lagrimas y su cabeza se movía en forma de una negación interminable y compulsiva.

Desde su inicio como kunoichi se debatió en la academia sobre el tema de que ellas, siendo mujeres, se verían expuestas a todo tipo de criminales y seres perversos. Que una situación de aquellas no era abominable y anormal. Pero jamás pensó que algún día le tocaría y que era mentira, algo así siempre seria abominable para cualquier mujer que lo viviese, ninja o no. Nadie se podía preparar mentalmente para una atrocidad de esas dimensiones.

El se rascó la cabeza y meditó. ¿Que carajos estaba esperando el Inuzuka para flaquear y aparecer con todas las ratas de sus compañeros detrás?. No quería llegar al extremo de tener que ... ¡jamás!a pesar de caer en la cuenta de que el cuerpo de aquella Hyuga era un real templo de perdición, el no era un violador o un tipo tan sucio como para cometer una asquerosa bajeza. Tampoco era como si lo necesitaba, de lo contrario, Karin sobraría. Su cerebro se desconcentró una fracción de segundo ordenandole que parara con todo esto. La chica era torpe, si y mucho, débil también pero por sobre inocente: muy inocente y por que pudo evaluar: tenia un corazón noble. Además siquiera la conocía bien. Ella no le había hecho nada más que pertenecer a la mugrosa aldea de traidores. Una voz en su interior le ordenó detenerse.

Pero debía empeorar la situación apenas un poco más.

Exacto, y los tendría a todos en sus manos.

Comenzó entonces a tomar medidas extremas y a deslizar suave pero firmemente las dedos por la pantorrilla de la lánguida muchacha al tiempo que besaba su ombligo. Su mano comenzó a ascender tortuosamente a un solo objetivo. Se maldijo por tener que hacer algo así. Pero por otro lado no se sentía nada mal... _si fueran otras las circunstancias... ¡Maldicion Uchiha! ¿que porquerías estas pensando?. Obtendrás el bijuu y desaparecerás._

Al sentir tal bajeza, tal suciedad y esperando el peor final los nervios de la hereda Hinata Hyuga colapsaron y al sentir la mano del demonio Uchiha tan cerca de su intimidad soltó el alarido más desesperante, angustiado y desgarrador que los oídos de Kiba Inuzuka escucharon jamás. Mientras sus lagrimas bañaban su rostro y el suelo.

Inmediatamente la mano intrusa se detuvo a centímetros de su destino final.

El silencio que anuncia un caos venidero se hizo presente y en cuestión de segundos el suelo comenzó a temblar, el Uchiha se puso de pie —Jamás te haría la cosa que seguramente pensaste, tampoco iba a lastimarte o asesinarte, quiero que lo sepas — aclaró ante el desahuciado pero sorprendido rostro de ella, antes de dormirle con otro genjutsu. Un enorme remolino de viento hacia su aparición mientras detrás de este, dos clones de sombra a lo Uzumaki se visualizaban. Una sonrisa perversa adornó el rostro de el ninja renegado —Cayó.

—¡Tsuga!

— Rasen- ¡gan!

— Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

* * *

**N/A: **_Antes que nada, retomé Samurai ... pero tengo las ideas medias cruzadas._

_*****No sé, mi villano favorito y no es Gru. Me salió medio Daryl "el asesino en masa" Yan pero no tan desconsiderado. Supongo que el tipo estaba de buen humor. Igual todo esto lo hizo a disgusto, nada, no mata gente por matar y mucho menos se aprovecha de los débiles. O eso quise reflejar. ¿Creen que lo deje muy Ooc?._

_***** Estalactita: es una espeleotema que se forma como resultado de los depósitos minerales continuos transportados por el agua que se filtra._

_*****Estalagmita es un tipo de espeleotema que se forma en el suelo de una cueva de caliza debido a la decantación de soluciones y la deposición de carbonato cálcico._

_* Al carajo con la gente que hace tartamudear a Hinata. Hello! Hinata no tartamudea en Shippuden ... quiza solo en situaciones muy extremas. "K-k-i-i-b-bbbb-a-a-a kk-uu-n, ho-hol-hola" Hay! me desesperan! la hacen quedar como una boba._

_***** Lucky Ones= mi nueva serie de Shots Kibahina... para los que se quejan de la escasez de esta pareja. Están invitados a leer y dejar sus opiniones. _

_***** Gracias por sus rew!_

_**karylandero3:** Uhhh muy mal! espero que se solucione pronto! Saludos!_

_**opheliacravenofhell:** Muchas Gracias. Kiba es un idiota terco. Amo los idiotas tercos. jaja_

_**Ivy. C Poison:** Vas a seguir esperando y rezando por que no se apalearon todavia(?) jajaja gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios!_

_**tenshihinata:** Siente un aprecio enorme, pero todavía no abordé aquel tema. (El cap que viene) ;)._

_Matanéééééé_


End file.
